


Wanted

by PendulumPending



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumPending/pseuds/PendulumPending
Summary: Assassin's and best friends Yoongi and Namjoon are trying to win Hobis heart not knowing that he's already in love with professional criminal Soekjin.





	1. Told You so

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I penned on Twitter, come over and take a look @RancheRanda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's and best friends Namjoon and Yoongi are trying to win Hobis heart not knowing that he's already in love with professional criminal Seokjin

 

The man waits patiently - in the darkness of their small home - for his lover, unnatural confidence oozing from his handsome form as he sits on the couch they bought together a few weeks back. He glances at his phone - for the umpteenth time - from the other side of the couch and reminds himself that calling his partner would only make matters worse.

 

He sighs, this is why he doesn't give his heart to anyone. He lives a dangerous life and always has to be careful; anyone close to him can be used as leverage. He starts humming a song his love burrowed into his subconscious the first day they met and smiles, he's sure Hoseok can take care of himself but he worries all the same.

 

As he finally reaches for his phone Hoseok gently opens the kitchen door and silently flips the light on. The lights stutter on to reveal a disheveled handsome young man sporting a busted lip and torn shirt. Jin jumps right up and rushes to check him for any other serious injuries, ignoring his protests.

 

Satisfied, Jin sits him down and gets the first aid kit. He quietly cleans him up, ignoring the guilty looks the love of his life keeps giving him. " You can say it baby.." Hoseok is the first to break " You can say you told me so.."

 

Jin sighs and packs up the kit, and walks towards their bedroom." What good would it do love? Mhm? You're still gonna go out there and try to save the world one sad case at a time...it would break my heart to make you stop.." Hoseok hangs his head and clears his throat " Baby...it would balance things out if you stopped- "

 

The gangster quickly turned to corner his mate on the couch and fix him with his most intimidating gaze " Stop what Hobi? Stopped making enough money so that we live comfortably? There are no victims in what I do, they're all victimless crimes....you knew what you were getting yourself into. I was honest with you from day 7." An uncomfortable silence follows where Hobi let's out a strangled half-sob "Day 7 isn't quite day one is it J?" J doesn't respond but walks away again.

 

Hobi steels himself and nods, seemingly making up his mind "I think we should take a break...I- we need some time away from each other". The words hang in the air as Jin swallows his anger, right hand frozen on their bedroom doorknob. The hand falls to his side as his left hand slides into his pants pocket for the ring box he had purchased right after their third date, on day seven. He sighs deeply for the thousandth time today and grabs his car keys on his way to the door, not sparing the man on the couch a second glance -  he turns at the threshold and watches a tear fall from Hobi's bruised left eye. His resolve does not falter; J slams the door and walks away.


	2. There he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon looks up at him as he does a quick systems check on all their old equipment " You haven't changed a bit old man...thought you'd grow taller or something" they laugh heartily at that. Not the joke itself but the fact that they have crossed paths again, that they both lived to see each other again. It is the joy they feel that makes them laugh uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things inspired this.

 

 

Assassin's have a way of blending in, a neccessary skill for their trade. Min Yoongi discreetly scans the crowd for his ex-partner as he half enjoys the concert they agreed to meet at. He always indulged the younger man, and even though they hadn't actually seen each other in over 3 years, he felt like he still knew him pretty well. 

 

They lost contact after the failed Big Soek job. That Kim Soekjin was crafty and beyond sly, nearly costing them their lives. Yoongi had completed a few jobs since then and earned himself a rather formidable reputation, and if he's sources were accurate, so had Namjoon. His eyes registered the lollipop eating tree of a man a few metres away from him before his brain did, mentally zooming in on specific features that would identify the man he was waiting for.

 

After 10 minutes of scrutinizing mannerisms, hand and foot  length from afar, he finally made his way to his compatriot and casually held up a piece of candy to replace the long gone lollipop.Namjoon suddenly swings away from the fence he's leaning on as Yoongi throws the sweet in his general direction, he catches it with one hand easily and looks back at his friend mischievously " We don't smoke anymore?" Yoongi cackles in response and motions for him to follow.

 

They walk through the entire length of the stadium the concert is being held in. Dodging fan girls and boys alike along the way, in some instances, even joining in and singing along to the artist's on stage.The pair finally make it all the way up to the top floor, up an awkward flight of steps and into a small storage room hidden in a dank corner of the building. The room smells like it hasn't been used or opened in a good...well 3 years.The younger of the two takes a tentative step in, only to be surprised by a muffled bang as Yoongi throws in a smoke bomb.

 

An hour later, they're choking on the last of the spiteful gas as most of it has escaped through the high window that Yoongi managed to smash open.Namjoon looks up at him as he does a quick systems check on all their old equipment " You haven't changed a bit old man...thought you'd grow taller or something" they laugh heartily at that. Not the joke itself but the fact that they have crossed paths again, that they both lived to see each other again. It is the joy they feel that makes them laugh uncontrollably.

 

 

 

Yoongi breaks the spell they find themselves under by clearing his throat and looking down at the young man from his perch near the smashed window, he rearanges his features, erasing the easygoing smile he just sported moments earlier. " Joon...he's back" . Joon nods knowingly and finds a chair to gracefully sink into. He allows a comfortable silence to linger between them before exhaling sharply " Minho's widow sends her regards. I heard he got pretty close...". Another easy silence follows.

 

The man they call Big Soek is a skilled mercenary and leader of the most thorough criminal organisation this side of the Indian ocean. Many government agencies had paid a list of their colleagues to take him out, each attempt a failure. Many ending in the assassin's death at the hands of the criminal mastermind.

 

Yoongi wrestled with his next thought for a few minutes, Namjoon was the only man he trusted enough for this job but he was the only man whose death he couldn't bare being responsible for. " How is Mani doing? You guys ever settle down?" Namjoon narrows his eyes and looks up at his friend slyly- 

 

" She left."

 

" I'm glad to hear it..."

 

" Thought you'd be...you want to go after him again?"

 

" Read my mind kid."

 

Joon erupted from his seat and pointed dramatically at Yoongi " There he is!! Thought I'd lost you for a second there Yoongs! Thought you'd gone soft...". The older man grins slightly and raises an eyebrow..." Guess we better get started then."

 

 


	3. Ready to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He mumbled an apology and sort of side stepped out of the beautiful strangers way. She smiled at him and assured him that she was fine when he insisted on checking her for bruising.He looked her over marveling at her chocolate brown skin and perfectly kissable lips. Composing himself, he offered her one of the many unhealthy snacks he had bundled in his arms. She smiled and shyly took a packet of gummy bears, ripping them open and popping one in her perfect mouth.

Hoseok sat alone on the steps of the apartment building he had come to call home. He was meant to be on his way to a blind date that his brother Jungkook had set up for him, or rather guilted him into agreeing to. He had so many first and second dates in the past 3 years but had never actually gone passed three consecutive dates with the same person ;he was starting to believe he was cursed.  
  
He watched an elderly couple slowly cross the street, laughing as they successfully manouverd through late afternoon traffic together. He couldn't help but smile, that's what he wanted, some one to share everything with.   
  
He checked the time on his phone, ignoring the 25 missed calls and 12 texts from his brother and decided to walk down to the corner store for a packet of chips. His date could wait. He sauntered down the street, hands in pockets, oblivious to the world around him until he stopped just outside the store with his hand about to push the glass door open. He frowned at the image reflected on the door, looking back to make sure his brain wasn't playing tricks on him. Was that Jin? Surely not, what would he be doing here? 

Hobi walked out of the store a few minutes later with a whole lot more than chips. He considered going back to his apartment and reading the rest of 'Deception Point' when he suddenly walked into something soft yet solid. He looked up to find the prettiest brown eyes staring right back at him. He mumbled an apology and sort of side stepped out of the beautiful strangers way. She smiled at him and assured him that she was fine when he insisted on checking her for bruising.He looked her over marveling at her chocolate brown skin and perfectly kissable lips. Composing himself, he offered her one of the many unhealthy snacks he had bundled in his arms. She smiled and shyly took a packet of gummy bears, ripping them open and popping one in her perfect mouth.

She tells him about the blind date who stood her up - as he walks her a few streets down to her place - the dates brother who was texting her a thousand apologies and her boss who had taken to asking for the impossible these days.Hobi had to mentally rewind the conversation to catch what he'd surely missed. Blind date? He stops her in the middle of a re-enactment of a conversation between herself and Jungkook to as " I'm... I'm sorry.. What was your dates name?" her eyes twinkle suddenly...could those be tears? "Hobi. His brother calls him Hobi. But it doesn't matter now... I guess he didn't want to see me.." She takes a few steps forward without him before turning back to see him smiling like an idiot. "What's up?". 

Hoseok let's all the candy in his arms drop to the ground and scoops her up in the sweetest of hugs and announces " That's my name! I'm your date... Or I was... I'm sorry.." She slaps him playfully and pushes away from him. Looks him over with her hand on her hip and giggles, holds her hand out to him and smiles " Hi Hobi, my name is Normani, but you can call me Mani.

 

 


	4. And here, here my heart dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His whole being ached to climb up the fire escape and quietly sneak into the warm bed that held his heart. But he knew he couldn't, he was sure his stalking already aroused suspicion. His enemies were on to him. Tonight, is another date night. But his target has been glued to the steps all evening, waiting.

You can tell someone isn't from a certain area just from watching them interact with their surroundings. Be it a fence, bench, kids and even the shrubbery. Jin stood out like a sore thumb as he waited on a street corner watching the front steps of one building.  
  
It had become a hobby of his. He'd drive up to the city, leave his car at nearby park and walk to the Cafe at the end of this street. He'd order sugarless black coffee and wait for his target to come home. Jin would only reluctantly leave when the lights in the 3rd window from the left on the 4th floor went out, long after he helped the Cafe staff to close the store.  
  
His whole being ached to climb up the fire escape and quietly sneak into the warm bed that held his heart. But he knew he couldn't, he was sure his stalking already aroused suspicion. His enemies were on to him. Tonight, is another date night. But his target has been glued to the steps all evening, waiting.

Jin watches his heart watch the world pass him by. He can't help but feel responsible for Hobi's detachment. What he would give to hold him...no. That can never happen. He groans as Hoseok gets up and stretches his limbs, has he reconsidered? Will he go out tonight? Why can't he stay where Jin can watch him, protect him? Why can't Hoseok recognise him? Why can't he ever find his face in the crowd? He secretly longs for the man to catch him out, find him watching. His wish comes true while he's too busy ogling Hobi's ass to see that he's entering the store across the street from where he's standing.

He smoothly steps out of sight and crosses the street, sliding his shades onto his face to avoid detection.

One lone gangster roaming the streets of his ex-lovers neighbourhood, pining after him, even though he left him 3 years ago. Jin can’t help but imagine that his love has made so many more memories in this place, met people who’ve made him smile and laugh. He meanders into a deserted alley, the quickest way back to his car. As he elegantly stomps along he realises that someone is watching him, he stops to look behind him – all survival instincts forgotten – and cusses under his breath violently. He just gave himself away, he just gave this place importance. Why would Big Seok care who sees him and where? Unless the place itself was important, held some significance.

He’s angered by the thought and his feet take him towards the park where his car awaits him.

Min Yoongi watches as the mark makes him and flinches, showing his hand. This place means something to him, now to figure out who he’s been watching and why. He needs to speak to Joon. ASAP.

 


	5. I'm an assassin and I had a job to do. Little did I know that girl was an assassin too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He curses under his breath when it hits him, the beautiful eyes are easily recognised as who he affectionately refers to as "4C"...a neighbour...and the man? He knows he's seen him somewhere...his brains reaction tells him it's important but for the life of him....

Namjoon sighs as he lays languid on his temporary couch in his temporary apartment while watching the most frustrating game of soccer ever. It was Yoongi's turn to follow Big Seok and it looked like he wouldn't be back til morning.   
  
They had decided to set up their base close to where Yoon had been following the gangster to.The neighborhood was nice enough, nice restaurants and bars, more than 3 convenience stores within 3 blocks and the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.   
  
The ref blows the whistle for halftime and Joon boos at the screen. He sits up slowly and looks over at the balcony doors, almost willing the couch to spirit his body towards it. He finally stands up, grunting in frustration, and opens the doors slowly to enjoy the cool breeze that instantly rewards his body for making the trip.Joon grabbed a random bottle from the nearby table and stepped outside, a big smile on his face as he took in the sounds of the city. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out here, shouldn't bring too much attention to himself but - the way he saw it- this was his last job - win or lose...after this he would either be pushing up daisies or off to live a normal mundane life. He couldn't wait.

Namjoon absently watches the street below him for what seems like hours. At dusk, he notices that a set of familiar eyes are twinkling up at a face he's sure he's seen before, he just can't place it. He casually moves to the far corner of the balcony to get a better view. He curses under his breath when it hits him, the beautiful eyes are easily recognised as who he affectionately refers to as "4C"...a neighbour...and the man? He knows he's seen him somewhere...his brains reaction tells him it's important but for the life of him....He just can't remember.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yoongi carefully walks back to the temporary place he's sharing with Joon. He hums an old nursery rhyme as he slowly makes his way through alley ways and across busy streets to keep any prying eyes off his trail.  
  
He is in deep thought, with a thousand questions throwing a festival in his head. That Kim Seokjin was smart and sly enough to not give his weakness away; they had been following him for a week or two and still couldn't figure out who he was here for almost every day. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't see the smartly dressed man trying very hard to gather up scattered variety of candy and junk food from his temporary buildings front door.  
  
Yoongi stops a few steps away and looks him over-  
  
\- The softest smile  
\- Raven hair falling into his eyes  
\- An unruly silver bracelet that kept trying to escape its assigned wrist  
\- The goofiest laugh each time something rolled away from him each time he tried to grab it....  
  
Yoon shakes the fog from his head and hesitantly steps forward, kneeling down to offer a hand.  
  
The man registers the gesture and smiles up at him - shattering Yoon's heart - they work in comfortable silence as they stuff everything into The man's pockets stopping here and there to laugh shyly at the comical bulging they are creating.  
  
The last twinkie is safely crammed into his pants pocket and Min Yoongi has never wanted to hold someone's hand so much, he can actually feel his ears twitch from the absolute raw desire. A simple, intimate act of holding this beautiful man's hand. His whole body was frozen by this dull ache for contact.  
  
No words are exchanged. The beautiful man simply winks a 'thanks' and walks away, leaving Yoongi breathless and confused. He feels like he knows that face...But from where?   
  
He turns and walks into the building he temporarily calls home and makes his way to the 4th floor determined to tell Namjoon about The man...today's excursion promptly forgotten.

 

 

 

 


	6. Should have turned around And left before the sun came up again. But the sun came up again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You're the new guy...right? 4A?". Language? Namjoon knows not what that is. Speech? Who is she? The question hangs in the air and her smile falters slightly as concern creeps into her features. " You ok?"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to do some editing because I'm a noob who doesn't know what editing is.*sigh*

 

The days crawled by with Joon trying to juggle keeping an eye on 4C and The mark without giving himself away to either one of them. Yoongi had become less focused on the job and more on some guy he'd met.  
  
Joon wasn't about to snap him out of his delusions...the old man deserved this, deserved to have a shot at love - or whatever this turned out to be.  
  
Cool. The mission had turned into 3 mini missions - Kill the gangster, get Yoons laid, get the girl - no problem. He could handle this.  
  
He'd taken to doing most of the surveillance both digital and physical, giving Yoongi more time to find his mystery man.   
  
On one particularly sunny morning, Namjoon was about to quietly leave the apartment when he heard 4C's door squeak open. He'd become familiar with the sound because he'd memorized her movements, she was predictable and probably always on time for everything. Joon found this excruciatingly adorable.  
  
He listened as her soft foot steps passed their door and lightly padded down the stairs. Forehead on door, heart in throat, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Joon slowly opened the door and stepped out gently, closing it behind him. With one last sigh, he made his way downstairs.  
  
He counted each stair as he lightly jogged down 4 flights of them, ticking off the checklist in his mind-  
  
\- Pistol ✔  
\- Wallet ✔  
\- Phone ✔

  
....He didn't complete his list because his heart nearly stopped as he walked out the main door and found the prettiest eyes smiling up at him...His ears turning a deep red, the assassin stared right into her eyes, not knowing if the smile was directed at him. He finally smiled back when she raised her perfect hand in greeting.

" _You're the new guy...right? 4A?_ ". Language? Namjoon knows not what that is. Speech? Who is she? The question hangs in the air and her smile falters slightly as concern crept into her features. " _You ok?_ "..." _Yeah...yes! Sorry...yea...we moved into 4A. My partn_ -..... _uhm friend and I._ "...He scratched his head and looked up praying for Devine intervention, which was delivered in the form of the man he saw her with the other night.It takes 4C a second to turn her eyes from a blushing Joon  - but when she does , her face splits in two from her stunning smile as her eyes settle on his bouncy form.  
  
Joon gasps audibly and covers it with a cough. She notices nothing coz she's waving enthusiastically at **that other guy**. The guy who isn't him. Namjoon just can't understand it; how can he make her this happy? He could start with actually having a normal conversation with her...sure, if he wanted to be predictable. Sure.  
  
He's never had trouble with women but her...He just couldn't stop his heart from hammering away long enough to construct a suave line or sarcy comment - just - banter is harder when your brain switches off.  
  
He brings himself back to the conversation happening around him when 4C looks at him expectantly... " _Right?_ "....His eyes widen and he looks from her to the man who has now joined them..." _..uhm...yes. definitely.._.".  
  
She snorts, he almost faints and she looks up at him side ways..." _You weren't listening 4A...I asked your name. I'm Mani_." Hands are shook and he learns the other guys name is Hobi. He excuses himself from the conversation a few minutes later and quickly crosses the street and briskly walks away from the most beautiful sound ; Mani giggling hysterically.  
  
Jin watched the grey haired man really mess up a good opportunity to ask Hobi's new friend out. He chuckled to himself and turned back to the two youngsters still laughing together. Picked up the coffee he'd been drinking from his cars dashboard, he paused with the cup at his lips when Hoseok looked around suddenly, as if he could feel Jin's eyes on him.  
  
Jin held his breath and let his shades slide down the bridge of his nose.  
  
" _See me...I'm Right here baby. Just see me_." A cough to his left reminds Jin that he is not alone. He glances at the man , annoyed and raised an eyebrow at him " _What T?  I'm having a moment here_." The guy called T shrugs and smiles mischievously at Big Seok " _Just wanted to know which one we're getting rid of Boss. The guy...or the girl? Can't tell which one Hobi is into..._ ". Jin silences him with one look, before a sinister smile faded onto his face... " _Oh no Tae...I have a much better idea_ ".


	7. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin smirked at the taller man and looked from him to the door a metre in front of him marked 4A and shrugged,
> 
> " She keeps calling you 4A...it only made sense,that you'd actually fucking live in apartment- stop acting so fucking surprised."

Joon just didn't get it. Where did Big Seok go? He hadn't been anywhere near his usual haunts and his car wasn't where he usually parked it, Yoongi was going to have kittens. And not the cute kind, the fire-breathing demonic kind.  
  
The meandering walk home was long and filled with worry, Namjoon berating himself the entire way. They were made, of course they were...They had been so damn careless these last five days. He probably saw their faces too...time to regroup, vacate the area, formulate a new plan...His train of thought was interrupted by a blond haired man pushing past him as he reached for his buildings door. He shrugged it off and jogged up to the 4th floor, he dramatically jumped onto the last stair and raised his arms in triumph "  _Kim-ssi for the win!_...." ...His revelry was interrupted by a sly cackle coming from a few metres to his left...his left arm slowly sank to his side and instinctively reached for his pistol which was shoved into the back of his pants. His right hand - also on instinct - slapped itself over his mouth.

Seokjin smirked at the taller man and looked from him to the door a metre in front of him marked 4A and shrugged, "  _She keeps calling you 4A...it only made sense, that you'd actually fucking live in apartment- stop acting so fucking surprised._ " Joon took a step towards him and watched Seokjin size him up, calculating his weight and strength, where he could strike and how...He raised his free hand in surrender and reached for his apartment door. He heard a light squeak of the floorboard behind him, turned to face the attack and found himself shoved against the wall and his nose centimetres away from the jerk who'd rushed past him in the lobby.

Fuck.

And not because he was outnumbered. Fuck because a fight could wake Mani and his neighbours resulting in them being caught in the crossfire. Fuck because Yoongi was probably on the other side of this door, gun ready. He'd have to use his head...so he smiled down at the jerk and tilted his head to get a good look at his physique..."  _You're a strong little umpa lumpa aren't you?... Mind getting out of my face_?". Jerk-ssi grinned the most infectious and obnoxious grin in human history and closed the small space between them, staring Joon down " .. _.Or that...yeah,ever heard of personal space asshole?_  ". Namjoon sighed impatiently as the goon reached for his waist slowly sliding his hands all the way around 'til he found the assassin's gun. He slid his hands into his pants and grabbed the gun by it's barrel and fished it out. He drew even closer pressing the gun against Joons shoulder blades.

Jin cleared his throat and suddenly appeared in Joons peripheral vision.."  _This one isn't yours to play with Tae.._ " 'Tae' suddenly chuckled, leaning his head against Joon's shoulder "  _You never let me have any fun_ ". Seokjin looked Tae over, " _You cold? Looks like you're shivering?_  "  _I'm excited Boss. Isn't he exciting Seokie? He's perfect..._ ". Tae had yet to back up, hands now slowly caressing Joons abdomen now almost reaching for his thighs- "  _Taehyung. We're going now. Here_ -" Jin handed him his jacket "  _Stop perving over him and put this on. Creep_."

The three made it downstairs without incident, Taehyung possessively slipping his shades on Joons face and smiling up at him, gun peeking out from inside the jean jacket Jin had made him wear.  
  
The most beautiful sound wafted down the stairs, through the lobby out the closing door to Namjoon. Mani laughing, probably putting her perfect hand on someone's shoulder to steady herself...probably on her way out...Joon panicked, she could get hurt. He casually leaned on the railing behind him as the wind was knocked out of his lungs by the most beautiful sight he has always ever seen.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Edge of desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost made it to her door,except not really because as soon as he got to the 4th floor landing Yoongi swung the door open expecting to see the delivery guy. They stared at each other for a full 2 minutes before Yoons broke the eerie silence ..." You're not the delivery man..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Mayers Edge of desire

The second time he'd seen him, Hoseok had smiled to himself and taken a moment to appreciate the small man's everything. From his small stature to the expansive aura he radiated; he could move anyone with one look, evoke rivers of tears with one touch...ok...he didn't know that yet, but probably.  
  
He didn't say anything, didn't call out or try to get his attention because - What would he say? What was this man's name?   
  
The blond was walking through a crowd of people, eyes set on the Crispy Cream he was determined to cross the road for. Hoseok smiled as he turned to continue his slow walk home.

 

                                                                  *****************************************************************

Yoongi spent days wandering the streets, drinking hundreds of cups of coffee in half a dozen different but similar quaint cafes, hoping to see that guy again. He sat in one such a cafe on a near-rainy Wednesday afternoon and looked out the nearest window pensively.  
  
What was it about HIM that made Yoongi want to sell his soul to lay eyes on him...And maybe lay something else - his eyes nearly popped out his skull when he saw him casually walk by. As if his very existence didn't make Yoon's heart exhausted from all the fluttering. As if the butterflies in his stomach hadn't died of pure happiness and replaced by a flock of hummingbirds.

                                                                    *****************************************************************

Mani had called, needed someone to help her choose an outfit for tonight. She was going to paint the town any damn colour she felt like. Hobi couldn't refuse her, had come to adore and confide in her in the short time he'd known her.  
  
So there he was, on a Saturday afternoon, in the lobby of Mani's building, checking through his texts for her apartment number...that guy kept saying it though...was it 4C? He sighed loudly and impatiently scrolled through the pages of conversations with Mani exhaling slowly in defeat when her texts confirmed it.." Say it ain't so...".He closed his eyes, shoved the phone in his pocket and braced himself for the flights of stairs he was about to climb.  
  
He almost made it to her door, except not really - because as soon as he got to the 4th-floor landing Yoongi swung the door open expecting to see the delivery guy. They stared at each other for a full minute before Yoons broke the eerie silence ..." You're not the delivery man..." Hoseok inhaled sharply and smiled widely, his laugh catching up to his body as it slowly exploded from his mouth. His small dimples shot lazer beams straight at Yoongis chest. He unconsciously raised his hand to his chest and laughed with him nervously. Just then, as if on cue, Mani's door slowly opened revealing a surprised looking beauty behind it. She took one look at the scene in front of her and laughed knowingly " It's about ducking time..you've been here the entire time huh mystery man?"

Hobi turned a bright red, eyes firmly fixed on the speck of dust on the floor. His friend noticed this and relented " Fine...fine...do you two need a moment or can we invite ourselves over for lunch 4A number 2?"

They ate Yoons take out in Mani's apartment, talked about everything under the sun until it set and added a few glasses of wine and cans of beer to the equation for good measure. Then-oh good heavens finally- then Mani sprang up and announced she was going to get ready for her night out, winked conspiratorily at Yoongi before bounding into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
The two sat in a heavy silence not daring to look at each other. Hoseok got up from the bar stool he'd been occupying and plopped onto a bean bag a metre or so away from Yoongi's feet, looking up at him questioningly. Yoons feigned oblivity and continued eating. Hobi sighed in defeat and reached for his phone which rested precariously on the small coffee table." Are you gonna just sit there sighing all night or...or can I make my move now?"...


	9. You can be my piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." They both whispered. It took Taehyung a moment to recognise it, hear it, feel it or whatever - attraction. Mutual attraction. That's what just happened. His heart sank, smile faded from his face..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguels " My piece"

6 years ago  
  
Taehyung wasn't a picky eater ; he could literally eat anything as long as it was delicious. The key to understanding him is understanding what combination of ingredients he found delicious. Tae's criteria for friends was a bit more specific though...he had a specific and acquired taste. His closest friend was his cousin Jin who he regarded as his elder brother or more than that - sometimes Tae caught himself laughing like him, smiling at the same jokes and would shake his head as if it would shake the mannerisms out of his body.  
  
He was a first year student and was struggling to keep up with everything, burdened with school work, helping at home and helping Jin with his "business". He was aware that he was overdoing it, that he wouldn't last and would burn out but the end goal was too important. He had to become SOMEBODY.  
  
He loved tea and had a tiny corner of the campus that was his sanctuary. A place called The leaf , it was more of a little hole in the wall really with umbrellas , plastic chairs and tables for it's customers. He bought green tea, with a drop of honey and one teaspoon of brown sugar every Tuesday evening at exactly 6pm. Except for one fateful Tuesday.  
  
He hadn't been attending one of his module tutorial classes and didn't know that mini assignments done in that class counted towards his final grade. He'd spent the afternoon looking for the classes venue, gave up when he realised he was ridiculously late and started the slow walk to the other side of campus to enjoy a cup of tea.  
  
It was 7pm, Key, the "barrister" was already packing away the plastic garden furniture. He stopped mid-chair folding and exclaimed " Taetae! I was worried you'd found a new favorite spot...saved you a mug, but there's only one table over there." He turned in the direction Key had nodded towards and found a stranger occupying the space. He sighed and started towards him, grabbing his mug from the counter on the way. Said stranger had earphones on a faint piece of the melody drifting into Tae's earspace, hair bundled into a black beanie, fingers peaking out of the yellowest fingerless gloves, his giant work boot tapping to the songs beat. Tae approached him confidently and sunk into the chair across from him, while staring right him. The stranger looked up suddenly and lifted his hand to greet him. Tae nodded in response and cradled his mug in both hands and stared into it pensively.

After a long silence Beanie-man cleared his throat noisily and got up from his chair folding it up and walked over to Key with it. They seemed to know each other fairly well ; what with all the bromantic joking around and tom foolery that proceeded to happen for what seemed like forever. Tae didn't look away, didn't flinch when yellow-gloves looked over and found him staring, he didn't even smile he just brought his mug to his lips and took a long slurp eyes trained on yellow.Beanie-man finally pulled himself away from his best broseph and sauntered back over to empty his mug in one long gulp and wink at Tae. He sat the cup down gently and looked in his direction thoughtfully..

" I've never seen you here before..."

" Lucky you."

" Ooh..tough crowd...for the record, I'm not coming onto you here buddy."

" Lucky me..."

Handsome-yellow smirked and rubbed his hands together thoughtfully " You wanna get something to eat grumpy smurf?" Taehyung couldn't help but smile at that. " Don't you know? You're not meant to feed smurfs after sundown.." " Shut up, that's gremlins and it's midnight....seriously though, I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone.." Tae looked him over suspiciously..." You feed me you keep me kid." The warning hung in the air between them..." Hoseok. That's my name. And I'm willing to bet that I'm older than you...kid....come on...we could be knuckles deep in some food right know."

They wandered out of campus and around the city looking for the perfect place to call their own for the night and maybe every night. They stumbled upon an oblong restaurant crammed between a laundromat and bookstore and spent the night sharing affordable plates of delicious food.

As expected, they were inseparable for the next 6 days. Learning they had the same major and that Hoseok was a third year student. The next Tuesday snuck up on Tae, but he was ready this time and was the first to the tutor session. He sat in his chair smugly as the other students filed in casting him confused looks. He chuckled internally and opened his notebook and text book, ready to learn. He looked back up and there stood his new friend, sporting the same surprised look " Hah! Of course it's you...sounds Just like you to forget a whole class"....All in company found this excruciatingly funny. Taehyung looked around somberly quieting the room..." I'm here now so...shall we?"

The rest of the session was uneventful. The two strolled over to The Leaf afterwards for a mug of tea and coffee. It was unusually busy without a free seat in sight. They leaned on the wall beside the busy hole in the wall and slowly sipped on their drinks in thoughtful silence. " Does this make me teachers pet?" Hoseok scratched his head and sneaked a peak at Taehyung, pondering his question " Depends. Do you want to be?"

" I don't make friends easily. But you're my friend. "

Hoseok smiled at him and turned away shaking his head. " Kid, I get it ok? Don't worry, I'm not trying to get in your pants..." Tae choked on his tea, nearly falling to the floor from the violent caughs that it invoked. He finally composed himself and stood in front of his new friend hands on his hips " What? You're...you've..". Hobi waited for him to say it. Took a really long sip of his coffee and waited for him to spit it out. " ....you're gay? "

" Yep. Thought everyone knew."

" I don't know everyone..."

" Good. Don't need another straight guy thinking I'm into him."

Tae didn't respond to that. Didn't tell him how'd he'd almost kissed him at least 20 times in the last 6 days. Didn't utter a word about the teacher-student fantasy he'd been cooking up the entire session an hour ago. Tae pulled on his left earlobe and forced a smile and took his mug back from Hobi " Cross my heart hyung. Besides...you're not that cute..not really.." Hoseok laughed his lungs out at that, had to steady himself on the wall for a few moments.Tae couldn't help but join in,taking his mug from him when it seemed he couldn't laugh and be a functioning coffee drinker. He took the chance to take the cups to the shops counter.

Key smiled at him as he approached and winked mischievously " So...you two a thing now?" A quick look to the heavens and frustrated grunt is all it took, Key understood. " Aah..how do you mess that up? But...He hasn't exactly been focused on dating the last few years so.."

" Thanks Key...see you...Tuesday."

                                                      ***************************************************************************

The next 6 Tuesday's flew by too quickly for Taehyung's liking. Hobi would be too busy in his second semester to tutor and Jin needed him to do more odd jobs.   
  
They'd taken to hanging out at Hobi's place off campus, mostly sprawled on his living room floor with a mountain of books and snacks. Tae cherished every Tuesday he got with his friend and every other day. Hobi had taken him to every dance competition, basketball game ad music festival that he would have never even considered if he had never met him.  
  
The last week of the semester crawled into view and Tae panicked; he'd have to go live with his cousin until next semester and wouldn't see Hobi every day. He shook the thought from his head, he would only be a bus ride away.  
  
Friday finally reared its tearful face and the pair spent it in Tae's dorm room packing his things. He folded the last pair of jeans and carefully stuffed them into his duffel bag, zipped it up and sighed melodramaticaly. Hoseok looked at him over his shoulder as he kneed a large suitcase into submission and zipped it shut, " What? You gonna miss school?"  
  
He could've told him he'd miss him, could've grabbed him and kissed him into loving him, stared into his eyes til it moved him to whisper a thousand I love you's. But he didn't, he couldn't. He'd been on a few dates, had a few one and sometimes 3 night stands that he'd never tell his precious Hobi about. He could touch anyone, kiss anyone ,male or female (because affection and attraction have no gender) but he fell apart at the mere thought of touching or being touched by Hoseok.

A knock at the door knocked Tae back into reality,his brain tried to think who it could be...Lee from last night or Ty from last week.Too late.Hobi skipped over and swung the door open dramatically and gaped wide eyed at the tall broad man at the door hand still raised mid-knock. 

"Oh." They both whispered. It took Taehyung a moment to recognise it, hear it, feel it or whatever - attraction. Mutual attraction. That's what just happened. His heart sank, smile faded from his face...He quickly contorted his face back into a smile and pulled on his earlobe " Big J! Seokie! Have you met the other Seok in my life? This is...Hoseok." " T...uhm...hi, Hoseok." Hobi raised his hand in response, still transfixed. Jin tore his eyes away long enough to ask his cousin how he'd been since the last time they spoke. Long enough to help him move his bags to Jins car. They stood outside leaning on said car for a while; Tae playing third wheel to the two starry eyed lovers. Tae finally just grabbed the keys from Seokjin and got into the drivers seat..." We should get going.." "Sure...uhm...Hobi? Wanna join us tonight?" The horn suddenly bellowed barely scaring the two as they proceeded to extend their meeting.

Jin had bought a house in a working class neighborhood, it was big enough for a family of three and small enough to be cosy for one person. He was really proud of it and humbly accepted compliments his cousin and the cute man gave him.  
  
They hung out, helped Jin unpack the last of his stuff and sat on the kitchen floor to eat. Hobi took his phone out and started to play a list of songs he insisted anyone could dance to, including his favorite...he sang along to the chorus " ...untouchable, uncrushable. You could be my piece click clack click clack..." Jin was hypnotized, Hobi saw no one but Seokjin and Taehyung watched his world crumble.  
  
It was 2am when Tae decided the torture had to end. He excused himself and grabbed the car keys on his way out, the love birds barely noticed as they danced to the same song they'd been listening to for hours, in each other's arms. He sat in the car for a few minutes, a blank expression on his face. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He let it fall .  
  
He started the car and searched the glove box for Jin's blackbook...he could start on those odd jobs..nothing like committing a crime to make a heartbreak bearable.

 

 


	10. Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Shit!..What the- get off of me-" Taehyung silenced him with an index finger to the mouth, smiled devilishly and moved to pat the pistol on his stomach " We don't want to wake the baby...now do we?"

The building door was quickly pushed open and Mani glided out , laughing over her shoulder at someone. Joon froze, even in this moment all he could think about was how beautiful everything about her is. He sighed slowly and made a move towards her. A dull poke to his ribs made him stop, he looked to his right - Taehyung had Joon's gun shoved against his side. Namjoon chuckled anxiously and raised his eyebrows in protest whilst turning to Jin.  
  
" _Shorten your leash Big J_ "  
  
Jin shook his head at the use of the lesser known nickname and motioned for Tae to follow him. The gangster looked up at Joon one last time before smirking and releasing him from his gaze reluctantly and following his cousin into the shadows.  
  
Mani finally turned to walk out into the night and bumped right into him. He breathed her sweet dewy scent in and smiled, drunk on her. " _Oh...hey there...Where have you been Namu?_ " The biggest smile crept onto his face, and he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at her, appraising her outfit " _Question is, where are you going young lady?_ "  
  
A click of the gun's safety brought him back to his current situation, made him remember who he really was and that he didn't get to have moments like this. He watched her smile at him, answer him, laugh at his confused expression because he hadn't been listening. He reached for her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze " _You forgot your purse 4C...don't want to depend on the kindness of horny strangers now do we_?" Mani pushed his hand away lightly and grabbed his it on its way to his side " _Good looking out Namu_ ". She let go and quickly jogged back into the building and up the stairs.  
  
Namjoon stood there with his mouth hanging open. Just one word from her and he fell apart.

He didn't get to enjoy the slight buzz she left him with because Tae grabbed him a second later and half dragged him across the street to a little car. Joon braced himself as he was slammed against the front door then whirled around and pushed into the car back first. Taehyung ducked into the car, carefully spreading Joon's legs and sliding his crotch as close to his own as he possibly could. Then shut the door, placed the gun on the marks stomach and waited patiently.

Joon stirred, trying to sit up and finding it hard to. Tae moved closer and leaned into his face, seemingly fascinated by Namjoons lips. It took a few seconds, mainly because he'd banged his head on his way in, but Joon eventually opened his eyes. Tae's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise when the assassin finally opened his eyes and gasped. 

" _Shit!..What the- get off of me-_ " Taehyung silenced him with an index finger to the mouth, smiled devilishly and moved to pat the pistol on his stomach " _We don't want to wake the baby...now do we_?".

Namjoon had heard about the infamous 'T'. Had seen pictures of what happened when he got mad,when he got happy or excited or incredibly sad...kills on a whim, the only phrase he cared to memorize from his file.So he decided to play dumb. He wouldn't show his hand, not yet. He hoped they didn't know who he was or what he was capable of. So far, Jerk-ssi seemed to have no idea. Tae smiled at him then, approving of his submission.

" _Daddy likes a good boy. What does Daddy like_?"

Namjoon bit his tongue and forced the words out his mouth. " _A good boy_."

" _Who likes him_?"

" _Fuc-....Daddy Does_."

He practically orgasmed from Joons words, cackling and moving even closer to him - now pressed completely against him. Tae rested his face on the taller man's neck and gave it a long unsettling sniff and quick peck, perhaps the first of many, but was interrupted by Jin jumping into the drivers seat and quickly looking back to frown at his cousin.   
  
" _Cant take you anywhere these days. Behav_ e."  
  
Joon could feel him smile into his collar bone " _Maybe another time stretch. Daddy can wait_."  
  
From what Namjoon could gather, the two needed him for something and didn't intend to hurt him. They'd driven into the morning with 'T' refusing to give him an inch of space. He had fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable position only to wake with the peachy rays of sunrise caressing his face and his capturers arms around him. Joon moved to sit up and found his pistol in Tae's hand pressed against his chest. He tried sliding out of his grip only to be pulled into the embrace by a half asleep Taehyung...  
  
" _Don't Baby...Daddy doesn't want to have to shoot you.._."  
  
" _What happened to the baby_?"  
  
" _You gave birth...duh..be a good boy and sit still ok_?"


	11. Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kisses stopped when the tears started to fall; Tae's heart finally gave into his brain's persistent warnings. Finally realised that it's feelings would never be reciprocated. He laughed sadly as they stood with barely an inch between them " The wrong Kim-ssi has your heart duffus...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinead Harnett's " Equation".
> 
> This is 3 years after they met and the same day as chapter one which is 3 years before Joon getting captured by Jin and Tae.

3 years ago  
  
Kim Taehyung was a ruthless killer and thief. He was instrumental in the rise of the Kim Empire and was now it's leaders right hand man. He'd sworn his undying loyalty to his cousin and his cause the night Seokjin had told him he wanted to marry his then boyfriend of 7 days,3 years ago. Of course he'd taken the longest walk in the rain straight after- and if a few tears escaped his eyes it was nobody's business but his own. Jin had shown him the ring excitedly and planned to propose in a month, Tae convinced him to wait it out a few years, get to know Hobi a bit better.  
  
That ring was a looming apocalypse to Taehyungs heart, the final nail in its coffin. He'd half given up on Hoseok ever realising that he belonged with him and not Jin, but a small part of him still held onto a glimmer of hope that his heart harbored.  
  
The next three years were full of violence, blood and trips to Italy and Kenya. All spent as the third wheel to the man he was sure he loved and his cousin. He got so accustomed to the pain in his chest every time Jin would touch Hoseok, kiss Hoseok, make Hoseok laugh - that it became a part of him. That he was sure he would feel lost without it, that it anchored him in reality and made him stronger.  
  
Seokjin had bought Tae an apartment as a graduation present so that he could have his privacy away from the disgustingly cute love birds. He spent his Tuesday evenings working out in his bedroom in the nude whilst watching Spirited away. On one such a night, a frantic knock on his door disrupted his routine. He sauntered out to the door and opened it wide to find a bruised and battered Hobi smiling at him.

Tae grabbed Hoseok by the shirt and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut in the process. He proceeded to lay him on the floor and methodically check him for gun shot wounds. Hobi closed his eyes and allowed Tae access to his limbs and chest only protesting when he reached for his butt.

" _Nobody gets shot there you perv._ "

" _You'd be surprised hyung...who did this?_ "

Hoseok opened his eyes and found Tae hovering over him, his eyes focused on him, sweat beads peppered all over his shoulders.

" _We were at a protest and_ -"

" _With Key_?"

". _...Yes_."

The many arguments they'd had about he and Key's activism flashed through both their minds as they quietly looked into each other's eyes.

" _Who did this...hyung_?"

" _It doesn't matter. I just need a ride home_."

Tae had a feeling Hobi was hiding something; he'd seen Key that afternoon and no mention of plans with Hobi had come up . There had been 12 assassination attempts on Jin in the last 6 months alone and some of those dick wards targeted Hoseok as well. Hobi had tried to hide these incidents from Jin so that he wouldn't worry, which worried Jin all the more. And here he was in Taehyungs arms, the first place he ran to. The hardened gangsters heart did breathtaking cartwheels in his chest as he resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the man he loved. Remembering his naked state, he slowly got up and helped his love to his feet. They stood in awkward silence until Hobi pointed to Taes bare thighs... " _Aren't those getting cold_?". Tae chuckled and motioned for him to follow as he walked back to his bedroom. " _Nothing you haven't seen before...sorry forgot you've only been looking at one man for three years...must be hard._ "

" _He usually is._ "

Tae felt his flame of hope dim slightly. He pulled on a pair of sweats and sat on his bed, fixing a cold stare on Hobi.

" _Tell me who did this...so I can kill him_."

" _Exactly why I'm not going to tell you._ "

Tae quickly crossed the space between them and tenderly placed his hand on Hobi's face, his palm cradling his friends cheek as he nuzzled into it. He caught himself moving closer and slowly pulled his hand away. " _You're breathtaking. You know tha_ t?" Hoseok,looked right at him, right into his soul and sighed " _You have really, really bad timing Tae.._ ". 

Hypnotized by the man's voice and overwhelmed by his primal territorial urge to protect him, Tae stepped into the last few centimeters between them and pressed his mouth to Hobi's. He swore he heard fireworks, felt the earth move - all the cliches. He leaned in as Hoseok wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. Tae had kissed his fair share of men and women and was well versed in the art but this kiss...this was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He suddenly ached to feel Hobi's bare skin against his chest and reached to unbutton his shirt, snapping Hoseok from the spell he was under. He slowly pulled away from the embrace pulling Tae by the lips as he tried to break the kiss. Tae insisted by quickly closing the space between them again, engulfing his love in a bear hug and peppering kisses all over his bruised face. Hobi didn't move, didn't resist, merely waited for his friend to stop.

The kisses stopped when the tears started to fall; Tae's heart finally gave into his brain's persistent warnings. Finally realised that it's feelings would never be reciprocated. He laughed sadly as they stood with barely an inch between them " _The wrong Kim-ssi has your heart duffus.._.".

The car ride to the home Seokjin and Hoseok shared was long and daunting. Neither Tae nor Hobi dared speak. It definitely felt like a break up which made Tae feel like he was drowning in an ocean of his affection, a hell of his own design. He didn't understand why they couldn't just explain everything to Jin, that he'd loved Hoseok the moment he'd set eyes on him, that Jin had stolen his soul mate and needed to give him back. That- Taehyung stopped at a red light and looked over at his friend...there would only ever be him. He suddenly wished Hobi had a twin he could bang senseless...swallowed the sadness that threatened to escape through his mouth and tapped his friend on the shoulder " _Hey...I love you._.". It wasn't a question, he didn't expect a response but disappointment rose in his chest as the car remained silent and the man he loved looked out his window as if he'd told him the sky was blue. The light changed and Tae focused on driving again, the rest of the trip made in silence. As they pulled up to the house, the pairs eyes met in a quick glance. The younger of the two took the chance to plead his case one more time -

" _Baby I-_ "

" _I love him Tae.._.. _.with all my being. Thank you for the ride_."

And with that, he jumped out the car, slammed the door shut and walked up to the front door, not once looking back.

The part of Taehyung that had been broken 3 years ago finally withered and died with that last goodbye. He felt his heart harden for good as Hobi disappeared into the dark house.


End file.
